1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-theft security device for preventing theft of information storage media such as DVD, CD, video tape and the like, more particularly to an anti-theft security device for preventing theft of information storage media wherein a locking function is added to a case receiving the information storage media and thus the information storage media cannot be separated from the case unless the locking function is released.
2. Background of the Related Art
In general, information storage media such as DVD or CD is put into a case and displayed at a selling shop or lending shop. Since a size of the information storage media is small and light, there frequently occurs a case of theft. In recent years, an anti-theft security device has been widely used that a locking function is added to a case having the information storage media received therein to prevent the media from being stolen.
An example of the prior anti-theft security devices is disclosed in a Britain Patent No. 2,369,348.
FIG. 1 shows a prior anti-theft security device disclosed in the Britain patent.
As shown in FIG. 1, the prior anti-theft security device comprises a case 100 having a front case 120 and a rear case 110 pivotably connected to each other and receiving information storage media (not shown) in a space formed between the front case 120 and the rear case 110, and a locking device 140 locking the case 100 not to be opened and preventing the information storage media received in the case 100 from being separated from the case 100.
A hub 150 is formed at a center of an inner surface of the rear case 110, to which the information storage media is detachably fixed. The hub 150 is protruded from the inner center of the rear case 110, has a structure pressed down when load is applied thereto and comprises a catching step 152 formed at an end thereof. When fixing the information storage media to the hub 150, an inner periphery of an opening formed in a center portion of the information storage media is locked to the catching step 152 to fix the information storage media. To the contrary, when separating the information storage media from the hub 150, the hub 150 is pressed down to release the opening of the information storage media from the catching step 152, thereby separating the information storage media from the hub 150.
The locking device 140 comprises a first body 144 extended to be long and a second body 142 extended to be shorter than the first body 144. The locking device 140 is inserted into the case 100 through a rear ring 112 formed at a side of the rear case 110. When the locking device 140 is inserted into the case 100, the first body 144 passes through below the information storage media and the hub 150, and the second body 142 passes through a front ring (not shown) of the front case 120.
When the locking device 140 is inserted into the case 100 and the first body 144 is thus located below the hub 150, the hub 150 is not pressed down even when load is applied to the hub 150 and thus the information storage media is not separated from the hub 150. In addition, the first body 144 passes through the rear ring 112 of the rear case 110 and the second body 142 passes through the front ring of the front case 120, so that the front case 120 and the rear case 110 are locked by the locking device 140.
However, with the anti-theft security device according to the prior art, when the locking device 140 is inserted into the case 100, the locking device 140 is easily separated from the case 100 since there is no separate means for preventing the locking device 140 from being separated from the case 100.
In addition, with the anti-theft security device according to the prior art, the first body 144 of the locking device 140 is located across below the information storage media and the hub 150 and performs the locking function in a manner of limiting only a downward movement of the hub 150. Accordingly, when a user applies a strong force to pull out the information storage media, the information storage media may be separated from the hub 150.